10 Ironic Piston Cup Moments
Top 10 Ironic Funniest or sometimes Saddest Crashes Piston Cup Moments. Very funny irony moments of the Piston Cup. 10. 2011 Dinoco Light 350. Brian Spark races for "Leak Less", leaks oil on the track Bob: I can't say anything. Brian is leaking oil. Caution's out by Dexter Hoover, and will continue to be out for 12 laps, THE RED'S OUT! Darrell: Brian has stopped leaking the oil on the Motor Speedway of the South, folks, so we're okay after all. 9. 1986 Nightdona 500. Pinkie Pie wants pink colored car to win, both pink colored cars (Eugene and Kevin) are of different colors(blue because of Tank Coat's new product and red because Shifty Drug didn't consider pink appealing, they did repaint him pink in 1989 though) Spike: Live on CBS Sports, we're back at the Nightdona 500 and... Pinkie: I WANT EUGENE OR KEVIN TO WIN! MORE LIKELY EUGENE! Spike: It's one to go, by the way and we got time, and Eugene's actually leading. Pinkie: This is historic! Spike: This is gonna be the best race ever. Pinkie: Kevin Racingtire, part-time racer, is 2nd. PLEASE BE EUGENE!! Spike: Here comes Kevin and here comes Eugene both side by side. Who's gonna win? Pinkie: EUGENE NEEDS TO WIN, HE'S MORE PINK BACK THEN!! Spike: Here comes Eugene Carbureski going into the checkered flag and he wins the Nightdona 500. Pinkie: YES! YES! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! 8. TBA 7. TBA 6. TBA 5. 2003 Octane Gain 400. Both Kevin's (Shiftright and Racingtire) crash into each other on the lap they were supposed to pit on. Bob: The Kevin's crash each other on their lap they were supposed to pit on! Darrell: I can't look! Bob: Pinkie Pie does that sometimes, but I and Spike do it as well. (The Kevin "brothers" crash) Bob: OH NO! NOW WHAT!? 4. TBA 3. TBA 2. 1996 Texas 350. Both Cars from Texas retire on lap 1 and 4 (Brush Curber and Ernie Gearson) Pinkie: On ESPN Speedworld, OH NO! Brush has retired! No way! It's so sad. (Later) Spike: AND NOW ERNIE!? This is so sad, WHY!? A SAD day for Texas! And Rusty Cornfuel who is the last countryside racer remaining. (7 laps later, on lap 11) Brush: NO STUPID (Yee) WAYS ARE STUPID HERE! Ernie: (Popeye toot) THE SON OF A (Dolphin Censor)!! Rusty (sad): NOOOO now I am the only car from the countryside left! I am the only car who lives in the countryside who is still racing! Why did it have to be Brush and Ernie my best friends! (starts to cry) Billy: Well I can't blame you for crying to be honest. Misti: Yeah. Rusty: Misti, Billy. Have you seen The King? I want to talk to him. Misti and Billy: Nah. The King: It's ok, Rusty. Rusty: THE KING! YOU'RE HERE! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP! THANKS SO MUCH FOR COMING! The King: (chuckles) That's funny. So what's the matter, Rusty? Rusty (cries again): I'm the only countryside racer left! The King: Yeah. Rusty: Have you seen Manny, Claude, and Chuck? Manny: I'm here to help you, Rusty. Claude: It's ok. Chuck: Oh yeah it is. Rusty: Thanks. 1. 2000 Calladega 500. A crash involving several cars contains ALL five part time racers (Shiftright, Carlow, Marcus, Vanderspin and Axler) Spike: ESPN is proud the present you the Calladega 500 and NO WAY! Shiftright, Carlow, Marcus, Vanderspin, and Axler crash on the near big one! NO IT INVOLVES DALE JR. TOO!! And God (Yee) (Popeye Toot) JOHNNY BLAMER! Pinkie: NOOOOO!! Spike: This is so sad, guys, we got the worst crash in the history of the world. OMG, I'm gonna cry! (Then Spike cries. Pinkie joins the crying. Back on the track River Scott (who won the Calladega 500 in 1952) and Blamer are crying while the part time racers are upset and annoyed) (No team radio just racers talking to each other) Aiken: This is actually funny in a way. All of us part time racers somehow crashed into each other and we took a rookie and a guy who always crashes out with us. Ralph: Yeah this is just ironic. You know maybe 5 years from now we look at the video and just laugh at this silly crash. Todd: I, for one, am NOT HAPPY. I SHOULD NOT HAVE CRASHED! Kevin: I understand. I'm pretty annoyed myself but please don't get mad at them like that. Sage: Oh boy, this is so sad we're all not gonna race in the next one, just Darren, Dave, and Slider as rookies, and this is so sad. (The racers cry minus Axler and Carlow who still think it is funny) Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments